


Truco o trato Saiyajin

by Desertrose000



Category: Bra - Fandom, Bulma - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Halloween - Fandom, Vegeta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desertrose000/pseuds/Desertrose000
Summary: Especial de Halloween 🎃 De dragón Ball  🐉Two shots.Bra decide que ya es tiempo de que su padre celebre con ella Halloween. Que tan difícil puede ser que el príncipe  saiyajin acepte?Registro Safecreative: 2011015770954
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Truco o trato Parte I

**Atención este capítulo puede contener algunas escenas con contenido sexual explícito. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_"Hay una chica que me robó el corazón y me llama papá"... -Anónimo._

El príncipe se hallaba desde temprano en la cámara de gravedad entrenando arduamente, se había levantado desde antes de la 4 de la mañana para poder entrenar como debería.

Ese día le tocaría revisar el avance que Trunks tenía y últimamente el muchacho se había vuelto un vago perezoso que no estaba dando el ancho y todo porque con la llegada de la pubertad, las hormonas se le andaban revolucionando y al ser mitad saiyajin eso lo hacía sentirse más confuso que a un humano adolescente normal. Adicional a eso la rebeldía del mocoso se estaba acentuando, por lo que una paliza le ayudaría a recordar el eslabón que era en la cadena alimenticia de ese lugar.

El príncipe sonrió para sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que el "crío" había dejado de serlo y comenzaba a convertirse en hombre. Recordó cómo un día antes, mientras entrenaba sintió el ki del mocoso variar de intensidad, lo que le generó intriga así que decidió ir a verlo a su cuarto y al entrar se encontró a su puberto hijo haciendo uso de su mano para darse satisfacción personal.

El pobre adolescente se puso de mil colores mientras su padre se rió de él antes de decir mordazmente - Vaya, vaya pensé que estabas en peligro vine a ver qué podía justificar la variación de tu Ki y me encuentro con que solo es que comienzas a tener edad de buscar hembras para fornicar...- El Peli lila más que desesperado dijo - Papa no es lo que crees - mientras se subía apenado los pantalones, Vegeta muy entretenido en disfrutar molestarlo solo replicó - En lugar de perder tiempo comportándote como un tercera clase con revistas baratas, deberías entrenar, eso pasa por juntarse con la sabandija descendiente de Kakaroto - Fue lo que dijo dándose la vuelta mientras su pobre hijo aliviado lo veía retirarse de su cuarto.

Justo cuando estaba por retirarse el príncipe se detuvo y le dijo - Por cierto avisaré a tu madre que ya va siendo hora de que te explique el uso de métodos para que puedas comenzar a fornicar con total seguridad- Fue ese el ácido comentario del príncipe antes de salir.

El pobre Trunks estaba más que rojo por la situación, suficiente era la vergüenza que había pasado al ser sorprendido en una bastante vergonzosa situación por su rígido y orgulloso padre, el príncipe de los Saiyajines y encima tendría que sufrir la humillación de que su madre se enterara.

Al recordarlo ahora Vegeta estaba más que divertido, pues la noche anterior después del vergonzoso episodio el adolescente no quiso ni bajar a cenar, pensando que así se libraría de la bochornosa escena, no contaba con que su padre era experto en la tortura mental y últimamente con el aburrimiento que traía intentaría distraerse a costa de su desventurado hijo.

Ese día durante la cena el príncipe estaba más molesto que de costumbre pues para variar como lo previó, su hijo falló miserablemente en la prueba y terminó dándole una brutal paliza para que se obligara a entrenar con más ahínco.

Salió de sus cavilaciones mientras la ojiazul le ponía la cena que olía deliciosa en la mesa. Todos, incluidos los padres de Bulma ya estaban ahí, el pobre adolescente se sentó en la mesa también, resignado y con la esperanza de que su padre no dijera nada.

La cena pasó normal y estaban en plática de sobremesa mientras un peli-lila más relajado jugaba con su traviesa hermanita menor, cuando de pronto la voz de su padre lo mandó directo al quinto infierno.

-Bulma al parecer el crío ya necesita que le des las pláticas para evitar el apareamiento, que dijiste que se tenía que dar a los adolescentes humanos- soltó perversamente. Mientras un pobre Trunks escupía y sacaba hasta por la nariz el café que había estado tan felizmente degustando minutos antes.

-Vegeta ese no es tema para sobremesa, está Bra presente- le regañó Bulma, mientras el Saiyan de raza pura sólo le daba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia antes de decirle -tú me dijiste que te avisara para evitar que tenga descendencia tan pronto- fue su simple contestación.

-¿Papi que es paleamiento?- preguntó curiosa Bra quien a sus 6 años ya era una niña bastante preguntona que todo quería saber. Antes de que el saiyan pudiera contestar la científica se le adelantó y le dijo - No es nada cielo, no hagas caso de las insensateces que dice tu padre- dándole una mirada de reproche al saiyan quien le devolvía una mirada de fingida inocencia.

Bulma se sentía molesta, bien sabía que Vegeta lo hacía por provocarla, puesto que ahora que Bra había escuchado una palabra nueva no pararía hasta que alguien le dijera el significado de esta y conociendo a su "amado" esposo y "abnegado" padre de familia cuando eso pasara, huiría de la escena dejándola con la horrible tarea de buscar un significado decente a la palabra y que evitara que la niña la usara en cada momento como solía hacer con las nuevas palabras. ¡Ese condenado saiyajin se las iba a pagar!

Bunny como siempre emocionada de que su querido nietecito ya fuera todo un hombre le dijo a su esposo - Oh querido esto es emocionante pronto nuestro querido Trunks nos traerá a muchas lindas muchachas a presentar, Bulmita si quieres yo te ayudo el día que vayas a explicarle a Trunks, tengo anécdotas divinas de su abuelo que seguramente le servirán-

El pobre muchacho peli-lila sentía su cara arder de lo roja y caliente que estaba por la vergüenza descomunal que le estaban haciendo pasar -Abuelaaa- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir a modo de queja, mientras suplicaba con la mirada a su madre que acabara con el suplicio que estaba pasando y le dieran muerte digna.

Su padre más que entretenido lo miraba maliciosamente, eso le pasaba por holgazán. De pronto por estar tan enfocado en eso no se dio cuenta cuando una abusada Bra se acercó a él subiéndose en sus piernas.

En los 6 años de vida que llevaba la pequeña y a pesar de ser la favorita de su padre nunca había logrado que este la acompañara a pedir dulces o disfrazarse de algo para Halloween, su festividad favorita.

Lo intentó de mil formas distintas pues a pesar de ser aún tan pequeña, había sacado la astucia e inteligencia de sus dos padres así que era una perfecta chantajista.

Aprovechando la distracción de su padre le dijo -Entonces papi este Halloween ¿Te disfrazarás conmigo? - Fue lo que la pequeña manipuladora dijo.

El saiyan que estaba más que entretenido escuchando las anécdotas que los papás de Bulma le contaban al pobre crío quien ya no sabía qué hacer y que no quería saber esa clase detalles turbios de sus abuelos y solo se hundía más en su asiento para diversión de su padre.

Realmente no estaba poniendo atención a lo que la pequeña chantajista le platicaba, jamás bajaba la guardia con ella porque ya sabía que era lo que pasaría, terminaría aceptando algo poco ventajoso o humillante para el príncipe de los Saiyajines.

Como cuando lo agarró dormido y le prometió jugar a tomar té cuando tenía 4 años, cuando él se despertó completamente, vio que la pequeña niña había montado toda una mesa de té con sus muñecas y lo esperaba feliz con un asiento al lado de ella.

Quiso negarse, pero los ojitos de emoción brillaban en la pequeña, por lo que muy a su pesar se supo vencido antes de intentarlo, se resignó y se sentó majestuosamente a tomar el importante té que su pequeña le servía, para su desgracia fue encontrado en tan humillante escena por la ojiazul quien le sacó una foto en tan elegante fiesta del té y no se cansó de chantajearlo de mil formas posibles a lo que el pobre saiyan tuvo que acceder para evitar que las sabandijas de los amigos de su esposa se enteraran de tamaña humillación. Desde entonces había aprendido a no bajar la guardia al lado de esa pequeña diabla.

Así que esta vez entretenido en la tragedia de su hijo, no se percató de lo que pasaba pero una vez que se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, jamás se volvería a olvidar bajar la guardia con el demonio con figura angelical y tierna que tenía en lugar de hija.

-¿Estás de acuerdo papi? ¿Podemos cerrar el trato?- decía Bra mientras de fondo los abuelos seguían avergonzando al pobre de Trunks, antes de que Vegeta pudiera reaccionar y darse cuenta que estaba firmando un trato con el mismísimo Belcebú hecho niña, escuchó que Bulma le preguntaba - entonces Vegeta es un trato yo mañana mismo le daré la plática para adolescentes humanos si después le das tú la de los Saiyajines- dijo risueña Bulma que compadecía a su pobre hijo mayor con la vergüenza descomunal que sus liberales abuelos le estaban haciendo pasar por culpa de su desconsiderado padre. Por lo que decidió vengarse del saiyan de raza pura y por una vez dejarlo probar un poco de su propio chocolate al distraerlo otro poco más, en lo que la pequeña diabólica que tenía por hija terminaba de cerrar el chantaje que claramente la peli azul desde fuera vio que estaba llevando a cabo.

-Si es un trato Bulma- dijo el saiyan mostrando su sonrisa más malvada dejando ver sus colmillos que eran más afilados que los de los humanos, mientras le echaba una mirada de profunda diversión al pobre adolescente que, a partir de ahora se volvería un monje ascético o tibetano y que jamás volvería a tener la peregrina ocurrencia de hacer cualquier cosa referente a tema sexual en un radio cercano a su padre.

-¿Es un trato también conmigo papi?- decía una alegre Bra, quien ya saboreaba el sabor de la victoria

-ajá también contigo- fue lo que su entretenido padre dijo prestando poca atención a la sentencia de muerte que firmó.

\- ¡Gracias papi! - gritó una alegre Bra quien le dio un beso a su padre para luego huir de la escena del crimen y empezar a idear el disfraz de ese año. Debía ser algo épico pues aun siendo tan pequeña se daba cuenta perfectamente que esa oportunidad no se le volvería a presentar en la vida.

El príncipe Saiyajin simplemente no le dio importancia al parloteo de su hija, terminó de cenar y se fue alegremente a la habitación, pretendía dormirse antes de que llegara Bulma y lo amonestara por torturar de esa forma al chico.

Pasaron los días de la semana y justo faltando 3 días para Halloween la pequeña Bra se acercó a su padre, que ese día había terminado convenientemente para ella su entrenamiento en forma anticipada.

Con una sonrisa encantadora de esas que desarman a su padre, se sentó en las piernas del príncipe para comenzar a charlar con él.

-Papi, papi ya faltan solo 3 días para Halloween- Dijo emocionada mientras su padre le sonreía alegremente pensando de que cosa ridícula se disfrazaría esta vez su pequeño tormento.

-Adivina de que será mi disfraz esta vez- dijo emocionada mientras su padre divertido veía a su mujer entrar a la cocina. Últimamente los vestidos de Bulma lo prendían demasiado y a veces terminaba asaltándola en el laboratorio a media mañana por lo mismo.

-Papi no has dicho nada ¿De qué me voy a vestir? Tienes que adivinar- dijo la pequeña en tono de reproche al ver el poco interés de su progenitor en el tema mientras lo veía mirar a su madre

-Amm ¿De princesa? - fue lo que él dijo -Claro que no papi eso es muy soso- dijo la pequeña indignada, además eso ya lo soy en la vida real ¿Cierto? - dijo la adorable chiquilla mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía la mejor cara de enfado al más parecido estilo de su madre.

Por fin el saiyan volteó a ver a su retoño y le causó gracia como esa adorable niña tan parecida a la mujer que le hacía perder la cabeza lo miraba retándolo, enojada.

-No sé de qué se te ocurrió esta vez, Bra, ya dímelo- Demandó divertido su padre.

-Me vestiré de campanita- Dijo más que emocionada - ¿Te gusta la idea papi? - dijo encantadora la pequeña, mientras su padre nuevamente estaba más que ocupado viendo alegre, el fabuloso cuerpo de su mujer mientas está se movía por la cocina.

-Ajá- fue todo lo que el saiyan contestó -Que bueno papá, porque tenemos cita para medirnos los trajes en un rato más, mamá confirmó ya con el modisto-

Fue lo que alegre Bra dijo y justo en ese instante obtuvo la atención inmediata de su padre a quien la última frase dicha por su hija le había causado escalofríos.

-¿Modisto? ¿Cita? ¿Tenemos? - Fue lo que el saiyan confuso preguntó pues esa frase había retumbado en su cabeza haciéndolo entender que algo estaba pasando y podía no ser de su agrado.

-Cita para nosotros papi, recuerda que este año te disfrazarás conmigo, yo seré campanita y tú Peter Pan- fue lo que su dulce y encantadora hija comentó dejándole frío.

-Bra no pienso vestirme de nada, dile a tu madre que se disfrace contigo a ella le encanta hacer ese tipo de ridiculeces, el príncipe de los Saiyajines no hará semejante tontería- dijo enojado levantándose, a punto de huir.

-Papi lo prometiste- dijo más que enojada la pequeña.

-No recuerdo que haya hecho semejante promesa- contestó divertido el saiyan a quien le entretenía ese tipo de altercados con la menor de sus críos.

Por primera vez vio su propia vena de maldad reflejada en el rostro angelical de su pequeña, quien muy al estilo del Príncipe de los saiyajines sonrío maliciosamente mostrando sus afilados caninos y mientras le contestaba triunfal.

-Alto ahí papi, Bra no miente- y sacaba la pequeña videograbadora de bolsillo y reprodujo el épico momento:

-Entonces papi ¿Te disfrazarás conmigo? - Se veía a la pequeña Bra decir mientras el saiyan sin prestar atención asentía con la cabeza, pues seguía entretenido con el bochorno de su hijo.

-Ok papi entonces buscaré que nos pondremos para disfrazarnos a juego, yo escogeré para los dos ¿Sí? ¿Estás de acuerdo papi? ¿Podemos cerrar el trato? -volvía a decir el diablillo en forma de niña mientras su padre seguía asintiendo distraído sin prestar atención.

Y justo en ese momento Bulma le preguntaba del trato con el chico él dijo que si y la pilluela que tenía por hija aprovechó para decir lo mismo y el distraído aceptó.

-Un trato es un trato papi, siempre has dicho que el príncipe de los Saiyajines cumple su palabra- dijo enojada la niña, mientras inflaba los cachetes haciendo un puchero así.

Bulma más que entretenida veía a lo lejos la cara de horror y pánico que se reflejaba en su amadísimo Saiyajin, mientras trataba por todos los medios el evitar soltar la carcajada ante la cara de espanto del guerrero.

De repente sin decir nada más, lo vio pararse y salir huyendo prácticamente de la situación, Bra estaba desolada pues de verdad quería vestirse con su papá, pero tal como iba el asunto no lo creía posible.

Comenzó a llorar y Bulma se acercó a su pequeña. - Ya no llores cariño, tú padre aceptará, dio su palabra. Ahora solo tiene que asimilarlo- le dijo cariñosamente a su hermosa hija mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

Más tarde lo halló sin entrenar ni hacer nada más que mirar el vacío en la cámara de gravedad. Se veía afligido, nunca lo había visto tan preocupado, ni cuando pasó lo de cell o majin boo. Definitivamente el Príncipe de los saiyajines estaba aprendiendo lo problemático que era tener una hija.

Se acercó a él y antes de que pudiera reaccionar le dio un delicado y seductor beso.

Había cerrado con seguro la cámara por dentro para evitar que alguien entrara.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar comenzó a besarlo muy pasionalmente, introduciendo su sensual lengua en la boca de su esposo quien sin poderlo evitar soltó un ruido mitad gruñido mitad gemido pues no se esperó ese asalto de su esposa.

Bulma se quitó de un movimiento la ropa quedando solamente en lencería mientras su esposo que no esperaba nada de esto se quedó sin aliento sonrojado mientras comenzaba a recorrerla con la mirada lujuriosamente.

Si su hija era un demonio su esposa era un súcubo. Siempre lograba hacer que él aceptara algún trato mientras lo seducía, para él esto era jugar sucio puesto que ante la hermosa sensualidad de la mujer no había defensa alguna que lo librara y en ese momento su cabeza no tenía cabida para el raciocinio su lado animal estaba presente.

Mientras sentía el suave calor de la intimidad de su esposa envolverlo, solo escuchaba fragmentos de lo que ella le decía.

-Príncipe se lo prometiste, está muy emocionada- y a pesar de que no le importaba de que hablaban, cuando momentos después escuchó la palabra disfraz, un poco de cordura llegó a él -No me voy a disfrazar de nada - fue su escueta respuesta, el solo quería seguir disfrutando de las delicias que su esposa le ofrecía.

De un momento a otro, vio que ella se separó de él, sintiendo de repente cómo lo alejaban de su presa favorita, y de la calidez del sexo de su mujer.

Ella más que indignada comenzó a recoger su ropa mientras le decía -Si piensas quebrar tu palabra entonces no te atrevas a buscarme porque no volveremos a tener intimidad, te desconozco Vegeta- decía molesta la peli azul.

El saiyan se dio cuenta de que la situación era grave y que la científica podría cumplir realmente esa amenaza, pues cuando se enfadaba con él su mujer le daba miedo, era tan vengativa que lo castigaba donde más le dolía, cerrando la cámara de gravedad o sin permitirle tocarla y a veces obligándolo a dormir separado de ella.

Sin alternativa y resignado, se acercó a su esposa y volviendo a desnudarla mientras la abrazaba y pegaba nuevamente a su fornido pecho, le dijo en forma resignada - Bien, lo haré mujer- Ella sonrió mientras le daba otro sensual beso y comenzaba a manipular juguetonamente su virilidad - ¿lo prometes príncipe? - decía seductora la peliazul, logrando que un sonrojado saiyan dijera, mientras gemidos entrecortados salía de su boca, producto de las hábiles manos de su esposa -mu... mujer vulgar...- y fue lo último que dijeron en varias horas puesto que él pensaba reclamar su premio por dejarse manipular por las chantajistas de su hija y de su esposa.

Afortunadamente hacía años que la cámara de gravedad, como los laboratorios y la propia recámara de ellos eran a prueba de sonido puesto que esa tarde fue un maratón lascivo de sexo, que le permitiría al saiyan soportar la humillación futura a manos de su endemoniada hija.

Al día siguiente ya con un plan en mente el príncipe salió a buscar a su eterno rival. Cuando llegó lo halló entrenando con Piccoro en lugar de arar el campo. Lo pensó toda la noche y decidió que, si él sería humillado se llevaría a cuantos pudiera con él.

-Kakaroto, Piccoro- Fue lo que dijo el príncipe al llegar con ellos.

Ese día por la mañana se había sentado a negociar con su"adorable" hija. Quién lo diría, que una pequeña de tan solo 6 años se sentaría a negociar con él príncipe de los saiyajines, al más puro estilo gánster Italiano. Sentada en la mesa del comedor con su madre y sus abuelos de testigos, así como video grabando todo y con Tama sentado en su regazo siendo acariciado por la pequeña, imitando una versión femenina e infantil de "El Padrino". De pronto el príncipe sintió que estaba cayendo en una trampa mortal

-Bien papi negociemos- dijo su angelical hija, mientras un escalofrío recorría entero al saiyan. No sabía en qué momento su inocente y adorable pequeña se había transformado en ese frío y calculador ser y ¡Sólo tenía 6 años! Ni siquiera Freezer le había generado tanto recelo como lo sentía ahora, tenía la firme corazonada de que no importaba como, él terminaría siendo el perdedor de esa negociación. No quería ni pensar que le depararía el futuro cuando esa pequeña manipuladora fuera adolescente.

Al menos antes de llegar a hablar con su hija, había acordado con Bulma que si accedía le prometía hacer mejoras a los niveles de dificultad de su preciada cámara de gravedad además de un fin de semana solos en una isla desierta.

Con esos incentivos estaba más que feliz de someterse a la tortura que vendría, aunque claro como buen príncipe se llevaría a cuantos pudiera con él a la tumba.

-Bien Bra acepto disfrazarme con algunas condiciones- dijo el saiyan

-Te escucho papi- dijo en tono escalofriantemente dulce su retoño.

-Me disfrazaré, pero no será de ese duende verde llamado Peter Pan, sino de Lobo feroz y tú puedes ir de Caperucita Roja- dijo el saiyan cruzándose los brazos.

-Además no saldremos a pedir dulces – decía mientras le sonreía malvadamente.

La cara de Bra cambio a enojo y justo cuando ya iba a protestar su padre siguió- No he terminado mocosa, he dicho que no saldremos a pedir dulces y es la verdad no me rebajare a convivir con todos los insectos que tenemos por vecinos, a cambio pueden construir una villa adentro del jardín e invitar algunas de las sabandijas como la familia de Kakaroto, y Gohan y la de la tostadora y el enano- Dijo El saiyan.

La cara de la pequeña semisaiyan cambió a alegría pura al pensar que podrían tener su propia fiesta de Halloween y que su papá, aunque sea dentro de la corporación la acompañaría.

-¿Puede venir el tío Yamsha también? - preguntó la pequeña, quien no sabía de la rivalidad y odio enconado entre su padre y su tío como ella le llamaba. Con ella el lobo del desierto se portaba siempre genial.

-No y no está en discusión o este trato se disuelve- dijo más que serio su padre.

Bra ya iba aprendiendo los límites a presionar con su regio padre y por el tono y la cara de enojo que hizo, entendió que sería un límite infranqueable.

-A cambio tendrás más amigos de tu madre disfrazados, entonces ¿Es un trato? - Soltó su padre con una malévola sonrisa en su cara mientras la pequeña imitando su misma expresión, estrechó con su delicada manita la fuerte y firme mano de su padre cerrando así los términos del acuerdo que condenaban a más pobres almas para el entretenimiento de la infante.

Ahora mientras estaba frente a Piccoro y Kakaroto , disfrutaba con muchísima anticipación la humillación a la que sometería a su rival...

////

Que tendrá pensado hacer el Príncipe saiyajin??


	2. Feliz Halloween Bra Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que hará Vegeta para convencer a Piccoro y a Goku para disfrazarse?
> 
> Segundo y último cap de este especial de Halloween 🎃

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Creo que mi mamá lo expresó muy bien. Ella dijo: "Las niñas ablandan los corazones de sus papás"... -Paul Walker._

Piccoro conocía la naturaleza del saiyan de abolengo, por lo que comenzó a sentir escalofríos al verlo tan amigable frente a ellos. A decir verdad, Vegeta nunca iba en su búsqueda y que estuviera frente a ellos por voluntad propia no le auguraba absolutamente nada bueno.

A pesar de casi nunca participar en las fiestas terrestres, el príncipe de los Saiyajines tenía pleno conocimiento de lo que se trataban estas, así que decidió comenzar con el truco o trato del dichoso Halloween a su muy particular forma. Sonrió malvadamente, esos infelices aún no lo sabían pero acabarían aceptando el trato que les llevaría...

-Kakaroto vengo a avisarte que en dos días más Bulma dará una fiesta en la CC y están invitados - decía con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, mientras a Gokú se le iluminaba el rostro de alegría con inocencia.

Para Piccoro algo no cuadraba, el que Bulma diera una fiesta no era el problema. Este radicaba en ver al príncipe saiyajin tan complaciente yendo el mismo en persona a notificar dicha invitación.

-Supongo que ese no es el motivo de que nos estuvieras buscando ¿Cierto? - dijo Piccoro empezando a temer algo realmente turbio en todo eso.

-Jajajaja tienes razón sabandija- dijo riéndose malévolamente el peliflama.

-Es hora del truco o trato insectos- decía el saiyan de abolengo mientras seguía riéndose.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Vegeta? - decía un ingenuo Goku mientras se rascaba inocente la cabeza, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso con el actuar del otro saiyan.

-Este es el trato sabandijas, mañana recibirán por parte de la CC los disfraces que van a usar para pedir dulces dentro de la corporación junto a Bra y Pan- decía aun con una sonrisa ladina el saiyajin.

-¿Disfraces?- preguntaba nervioso Goku -Yo no me quiero disfrazar Vegeta...- decía quejándose el saiyan criado en la tierra.

-Yo no pienso participar en esa tontería- replicó molesto Piccoro.

El príncipe que ya esperaba esas reacciones se echó a reír más fuerte poniendo doblemente nerviosos a los otros dos guerreros.

-Verán insectos no les estaba preguntando, les estaba avisando- decía mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba.

-Kakaroto, si no deseas el trato, entonces déjame presentarte el truco. Verás en este momento puedo ir a tu casa y dejarle saber a tu arpía de nuestra próxima ida al planeta de Bills a entrenar, conociéndote clase baja no le has dicho nada aún ¿Cierto? - decía malévolamente el otro saiyan.

-Pero claro si decides cooperar y hacer feliz a Bra... olvidaré ese detalle-

Gokú por muy ingenuo que fuera entendió la amenaza implícita en las palabras del príncipe, conociéndolo sabía que sería bastante capaz y Milk lo mataría. Había pensado irse sin avisarle y solo pedir perdón al regresar, pues era más fácil una vez cometida la travesura lograr que su esposa lo perdonara.

Antes de que el saiyan nacido en la tierra pudiera decir algo, Piccoro se le adelantó -Me da igual que chantajees a Gokú, yo no pienso tener nada que ver en eso- dijo más que molesto intentando en ese momento irse.

La risa malvada que estalló por parte Vegeta dejó frío al mismísimo Piccoro mientras escuchaba cómo el infierno se abría a sus pies.

-Adelante Piccoro puedes irte solamente una cosa, tendrás que aclararle a Videl porque has permitido en las últimas veces que te has quedado a cuidar a Pan a petición de Gohan, el por qué la chiquilla come todos los dulces que quiere y porque se duerme hasta tarde. Ya sabes que eso estaba explícitamente prohibido...- Piccoro estático respiró profundamente por un momento, él no se dejaría chantajear de esa forma.

-Haz lo que quieras Vegeta, no tengo miedo ni de ti menos de la esposa de Gohan- decía el ex demonio.

-Muy bien tú lo has querido- dijo en ese momento el saiyan marcando por alta voz desde el celular a la esposa de Gohan mientras la línea sonaba, aprovechó nuevamente para presionar más al namek.

-Ah pequeño detalle, no solo es tu palabra contra la mía. Tengo los videos de la últimas dos veces que te quedaste a cuidarla a ella y a Bra en la CC, olvidas que lo padres de Bulma tienen Cámaras por todos lados- Dijo triunfal el saiyan mientras veía el color abandonar la cara del ex demonio.

-Truco o trato Piccoro...- dijo mientras en la línea por fin contestaba la esposa de Gohan.

-¿Diga?- preguntó Videl y antes de que Vegeta pudiera decir una cosa más Piccoro dijo -Trato Vegeta, prefiero el trato- el saiyan solamente sonrió triunfal y colgó el teléfono sin molestarse en decir nada más.

A pesar de lo que Piccoro dijera preferiría pasar la humillación de vestirse de lo que fuera que tuviera en mente la retorcida imaginación del saiyajin antes de enfrentarse a una fúrica Videl, quien realmente le atemorizaba cuando se enojaba.

-Bien sabandijas ahora que nos hemos entendido, sus disfraces llegarán mañana temprano, más les vale que los vea en la corporación- iba a seguir diciendo más cosas cuando Goten llegó de improviso saludando alegremente sin saber que pronto se arrepentiría de haber ido a saludar al papá de su mejor amigo.

-Hola señor Vegeta- Saludaba alegre Goten.

-Que bien que te apareces sabandija, así me evitas tener que ir a tu casa a buscarte. Espero que ya Trunks te haya informado del asunto- Dijo sonriendo malvadamente el saiyan.

-Ahh sí, me comentó algo, pero ese día no puedo es que ya había quedado de asistir a una fiesta además no comulgo con los disfraces - decía risueño Goten. Solo escuchó una fría carcajada por parte del papá de su amigo y vio la cara de compasión que el señor Piccoro y su padre le daban, lo cual comenzó a darle la firme corazonada que esto no iba a terminar nada bien.

-Verás insecto no era pregunta, mañana les llegarán los disfraces y si no te apareces en la CC, tu madre se enterará del último examen que reprobaste y que solo lograste pasar con una baja calificación a causa de un trabajo extra que entregaste. Supongo ella no está enterada de eso ¿Cierto? ¿Podemos ir ahora a decirle...?-

El chico estaba congelado en su sitio sabía que el príncipe de los Saiyajines era alguien que temer, pero cuando su amigo le suplicó que aceptara por la buenas jamás pensó que las cosas se pondrían así de turbias para a él.

Goten se sabía traicionado y pensaba en cuanto pudiera zafarse de este macabro asunto reclamarle a Trunks.

Lo que el no sabía que es que al pobre chico no le quedó de otra que revelar esa información.

Vegeta recordó cómo un día antes entró de pronto al cuarto de su hijo y después de explicarle que debía avisarle a Goten que tenía que disfrazarse le dijo - Mañana iré a ver a esas sabandijas, la vez pasada te escuché hablar con el acerca de que casi reprueba... y su madre es una loca con eso del estudio- Trunks entendió de inmediato que su padre quería la información completa, seguramente para garantizar que su amigo asistiría, pero el no podía traicionarlo de esa forma - Papá de verdad no se nada...- Dijo tratando de sonar seguro, mientras su padre comenzaba su "Halloween" con el infortunado de su hijo.

\- Hace mucho que tú y yo no jugamos, ¿no crees Trunks ? ¿Que te parece si hacemos un pequeño juego de los que le gustan a tu hermana en estas fechas? Truco o trato Trunks... Este es el trato tú me das la información y a cambio sólo debes asistir disfrazado conmigo y Bra a pedir dulces-

El muchacho se sintió estafado pues aparte de que lo obligarían a asistir al Halloween de su hermanita tendría que traicionar a su amigo - Eso no suena muy ventajoso para mi papá- Se quejó el muchacho.

Acto seguido su malévolo padre se rió para decirle -Es bastante ventajoso el trato, pero déjame presentarte el truco para que te convenzas- le decía riéndose altaneramente el saiyan.

\- Si decides no hacer el trato entonces la próxima vez que venga tu amiga Mai, será muy divertido contarle frente a tus abuelos de que ya eres todo un hombre y de las pláticas que tú madre está por darte, ya sabes lo entusiastas que están tus abuelos con ese tema..- decía Vegeta sonriendo mostrando malvadamente sus colmillos. Trunks horrorizado se dio cuenta que no existía escapatoria y tendría que dejar a su pobre amigo lidiar con su padre por su cuenta.

-Trato papá acepto el trato- fue todo lo que dijo antes de resignado contar lo que su padre quería saber de su amigo.Prefería mil veces la furia de Goten a permitir que su padre cumpliera su amenaza.

No midiendo la magnitud del lío en el que se estaba metiendo, Goten trato de razonar con el padre de su amigo.

-Vamos señor Vegeta jajaja no tenemos que llegar a tanto, de verdad haré mi esfuerzo por aparecerme, aunque sea un ratito...- y antes de poder decir más su padre lo calló aterrado y confirmó por él.

-Jajajaja no le hagas caso Vegeta, ahí estaremos los tres puntuales, aceptamos el trato- mientras le tapaba la boca a su hijo.

El príncipe solo les dio una mirada divertida antes de marcharse de ahí. Gokú respiró aliviado y cuando Goten se quejó de eso, fue Piccoro quien le dijo -Hay batallas que es mejor perder Goten para vivir un día más y ganar la guerra- fue todo lo que un resignado Piccoro dijo antes de emprender la marcha.

El namek se maldecía internamente el que ese día se le hubiese ocurrido visitar a Gokú, se sentía indignado, sabía que su padre el gran Piccoro Dai Maku se estaba seguramente revolcando de risa en el infierno. Ahhh pero si el conociera a la esposa de su pupilo cuando se enoja también le tendría miedo. Quién lo diría, los guerreros más poderosos de ese planeta les temían a unas simples terrícolas con un carácter de cuidado.

El esperado día llegó, el príncipe de los Saiyajines se había despertado muy de madrugada para poder meditar un poco y tolerar el suplicio que viviría, todo por culpa de la mocosa. Quien lo viera, el gran príncipe de los Saiyajines, el terror del universo había sido reducido al lobo feroz que acompañaría a Caperucita por unos dulces.

Se resignó a ese cruel destino y sonrió, al menos no sería el único humillado.

Goku, Piccoro y Goten llegaron antes de lo esperado, podía ver la cara de indignación del Namek.

-Vegeta no me importa lo que digas no pienso usarlo, esto es humillante- Dijo un indignado Piccoro -Si quieres te lo cambio, el mío está peor Piccoro, no te quejes- dijo más que resignado Gokú, honestamente prefería usar esos horribles ropajes a enfrentar la furia de Milk.

-Son los acompañantes de Pan- fue lo que Vegeta dijo -ella escogió- Lo dicho por el saiyan no era del todo cierto, Pan quería ser una princesa si, pero fue él por medio de Bra quien la obligó a aceptar ser Cinderella y así asegurarse de que esos dos tuvieran unos disfraces bien ridículos.

Resignado Piccoro agarró el horrendo disfraz, bueno si lo admitía podría haberle ido peor como a Gokú.

Vegeta ya estaba cambiado, a decir verdad, el saiyajin se veía bastante atractivo con el disfraz del lobo feroz, le hubiera encantado todavía tener su cola, está hubiera sido el toque final para el dichoso disfraz.

Trunks estaba a su lado ya cambiado, su disfraz le sentaba bastante bien también. Su hermanita había decidió que el fuera el leñador y hasta Goten que iba vestido de príncipe se veía bastante bien.

Cuando Goku y Piccoro salieron de cambiarse las risas de los muchachos y de Vegeta no se hicieron esperar, era algo realmente cómico de ver, el siempre serio Namek vestido como una calabaza carroza color naranja chillón, mientras un pobre Gokú llevaba una túnica larga parecido a un vestido y unas grandes alas de mariposa en la espalda, así como una tierna varita mágica.

-Dejen de burlarse maldita sea- dijo un indignado Namekusein, Vegeta estaba más que feliz con los disfraces tan horribles de esos dos, así su propia humillación pasaría desapercibida.

Al poco rato Pan entró al lugar y a pesar del enojo y la indignación de Piccoro, al ver a la pequeña hija de su pupilo sus ojos se iluminaron al igual que los de Goku, la pequeña peli negra se veía preciosa en su vestido de Cinderella.

Bra entro al lugar después que su amiga, y el príncipe de los Saiyajines sonrió al verla y recordó porque se estaba dejando llevar en esa humillación por voluntad propia.

Una versión en miniatura de la mujer que había conquistado su esquivo corazón estaba ahí enfrente de él, la pequeña traía un hermoso vestido blanco con olanes y una preciosa capa roja, la bella Caperucita Roja había llegado. Su madre le había peinado su precioso cabello color azul en adorables rizos que caían desordenados y en la mano llevaba un cesto vacío como si fuera a un picnic, donde metería sus dulces.

-Papi- chilló la pequeña niña mientras se aventaba a los fuertes brazos de su progenitor, era raro ver que el saiyan sonriera, pues cuando lo hacía era para burlarse de los demás despectivamente, así que fue épico ver una sincera sonrisa de felicidad que le alegraba la cara. -Te dije que cumpliría mi parte pequeña embustera- le decía mientras cargaba a su hija.

Bulma le avisaba por el celular que la villa y todos ya estaban listos y dispuestos en sus lugares para que salieran a pedir dulces.

Bra iba en brazos de su serio padre y Trunks al lado de este, mientras Pan iba en los hombros del Namek pues al ser su "Carroza" era quien debería llevarla y a su lado iba Goten vestido de Príncipe y un muy resignado Gokú vestido de hada madrina.

El patio de la corporación cápsula estaba hermosamente decorado con motivos de Halloween mientras pequeñas casitas habían sido montadas expresamente y en cada una de ellas estaba uno de los invitados aguardando con los dulces: los papás de bulma, la misma Bulma, Milk, gohan, no. 18, Krillin, Mai y Marron. Mientras Videl grababa en video ese épico momento que quien sabe si algún día se iba a volver a repetir, mientras evitada a toda costa carcajearse por cómo iban vestidos su suegro y el namek.

Solo Kamisama sabía con qué artes el príncipe saiyajin logró convencer a esos dos, y preferiría nunca enterarse, ahora más que nunca confirmaba su creencia de que era mejor mantenerse alejada del saiyajin. Era alguien de cuidado.

En todas las casas de la villa fue lo mismo las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar al ver un Piccoro-Calabaza cargando a la linda Pan y a un raro Gokú como hada madrina, la imagen de tan grotesca era divertida.

Todos lloraban y aullaban de la risa, mientras un rojo y avergonzado Namek respiraba tratando de calmarse, todo sea porque la pequeña Pan sonriera y él no fuera asesinado a manos de Videl.

Aún recordaba que cuando fue a pedirle consejo a Dende, este mismo le miró compasivamente y sugirió resignación para cumplir con valentía su deber ese día. Si el mismísimo kamisama de la tierra, le temía al trío de humanas enojonas casadas con los Saiyajines, que podía esperarse él en este caso.

Mientras Piccoro se debatía internamente por esa situación, un resignado Gokú sonreía, prefería mil veces pasar esa vergüenza de todas formas en breve sería recompensado por una estupenda comida y lo mejor así evitaría que su mujer lo matara antes de irse a entrenar con el señor Bills.

Mientras tanto una emocionada Bra pedía orgullosa sus dulces caminando de la mano de su padre, como siempre lo soñó.

Al final de pedir los dulces al lado de la última casa, había un estupendo banquete y mientras todos se reunían a cenar y morían de risa divirtiéndose a costa de Gokú y del namek quien resignado no se quejaba puesto que Pan estaba muy feliz y orgullosa al lado de su carroza calabaza.

-Hey Goku que bien ten ves de Mariposa- bromeaba Krillin -soy hada madrina- corregía inocente el saiyan mientras el resto se reían de su aspecto.

En un momento que no se percataron, los adolescentes se esfumaron del lugar, se fueron a otra parte más alejada y obscura del jardín. Goten y Trunks habían acordado hablar con Marron y Mai ese día. Tenían mucho tiempo que perdían la cabeza por ellas y querían declararles su amor y robarles su primer beso.

Trunks recordaría para toda su vida nunca más tentar su suerte si su padre estaba cerca. Acababa de hablar con Mai y declararle sus sentimientos, la chica estaba emocionada pues, aunque tenían años de conocerse tenía mucho que sentía lo mismo que el semisaiyan sentía por ella, cuando por fin aceptó, sellaron su amor con un tierno abrazo. Mientras con el corazón latiendo con la fuerza del primer amor, Trunks se acercó tímidamente para comenzar un muy tierno beso con su nueva novia.

Bra estaba super feliz en brazos de su padre, aunque se sorprendió que no había visto a su hermano en un buen rato, así que inocente preguntó por él – Papi ¿Dónde está Trunks?-

El saiyan ubicó el ki de su hijo inmediatamente – está cerca de la piscina- fue todo lo que dijo cuando de pronto su hija ya se había bajado de un salto de sus brazos, mientras jalaba a Pan y se iban a buscar a Trunks.

El saiyan decidió seguirlas pues de pronto notó que junto al ki del muchacho cerca estaba el de Mai y muy cerca de estos el de Goten y Marron. Bulma se percató de la conversación y decidió seguir a su esposo, ella sugirió a las niñas acompañarla a revisar del lado derecho de la piscina mientras Vegeta se acercaba a la izquierda donde claramente sentía la presencia de Trunks.

Afortunadamente las pequeñas hicieron caso puesto que el príncipe encontró a su retoño muy entretenido en un beso nada inocente con su nueva novia – Vaya Trunks, ni bien tu madre te ha dado esa plática y ya estas aprovechando las mismas-

Dijo malévolamente el padre del adolescente mientras el pobre chico sentía la vergüenza subir por su rostro y veía a una ruborizada Mai mirar con espanto a su nuevo "suegro".

De pronto escuchó la voz de Bulma quien muy molesta regañaba a los otros chicos quienes solo estaban agarrados inocentemente de las manos y apenas estaban por darse un inocente y casto beso.

Llegaron atraídos por el alboroto hecho por Bulma el resto de los visitantes, una molesta no. 18 que ya empezaba a intuir algo puesto que sentía el ki de su hija al lado del vago de Goten, preguntó qué había pasado y antes de que la peliazul pudiera contestar una inocente Bra que en su momento había entendido que cuando dos adultos estaban en una relación eso era el apareamiento, contesto entusiasta -¡Paleamiento tía! Ellos estaban en paleamiento-

Bulma sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, iba a matar a Vegeta por haber mencionado esa condenada palabra enfrente de Bra.

El Príncipe saiyajin soltó tremenda carcajada mientras Bulma le lanzaba una fiera mirada de odio antes de acercarse y decir -No pequeña ellos no estaban haciendo eso- abrazando a la niña -Claro que si mamá, ¿verdad que si papá? Yo los ví- dijo más que inocente mientras el príncipe de los saiyajines seguía muy entretenido riéndose y decía malévolamente - dudo mucho que ellos se estuviesen apareando Bra o tu madre no estuviera tan tranquila- Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir el saiyan antes de escucharse el grito furioso de la androide no. 18

-¡Gokú me puedes explicar qué demonios estaba queriéndole hacer tu horrible hijo a mi princesa!- Gritaba una indignada no. 18 mientras era retenida a la fuerza por Gohan y Piccoro, para evitar la muerte del pobre de Goku.

Mientras una Milk de la impresión se desmayaba al pensar que su pequeño estaba siendo seducido por la coqueta hija de los vagos amigos de su esposo, Videl tuvo que auxiliar a su suegra mientras Bulma no sabía cómo calmar las aguas, para variar su esposo le dijo - a quienes deberás darles clases extras mujer, es a esos dos, que estaban a nada de pasar a tercera base- dijo malévolo señalando a su muy sonrojado hijo quien aterrado miraba el infierno que se había desatado.

Mientras una molesta peliazul lo amonestaba – Trunks, Mai que vergüenza muchachos luego hablaremos seriamente- Decía Bulma. Bunny quien había escuchado gritaba emocionada - Oh escuchaste querido, nuestro Trunks anda muy adelantado, cielos que joven soy para que me hagan bisabuela-

Mientras Mai aterrada no sabía qué hacer y Trunks solo quería morir ante el bochorno descomunal que estaba viviendo y no ser revivido por las esferas nunca más.

Mientras todos trataban de evitar la muerte del pobre de Gokú a manos de una muy enojada no. 18 , quien quería golpearlo mientras lo culpaba por las acciones de su hijo, cuando el pobre Goten no había hecho absolutamente nada. Se les veía correr alrededor de la mesa

-No huyas mariposa saiyajin te voy a destripar – Un gokú asustado corría aun con varita en mano – ¡Ay! basta 18, yo no sé de qué hablas, auch duele, ¡ay! Y soy un hada madrina no una mariposa, ¡auch!- gritaba mientras seguía corriendo por su vida el pobre saiyan

-Mi pobre hijo ¿Videl que voy a hacer? está siendo seducido por la hija de esos vagos- Gritaba desesperada Milk mientras volvía desmayarse y Krillin apenado intentaba ayudar, puesto que Gohan seguía junto con Piccoro tratando de detener a una enfurecida 18.

Mientras todo el caos reinaba Bra comenzaba a querer llorar, enormes lagrimones comenzaban a salir de su tristes y hermosos ojos azules al ver que su hermosa fiesta se estaba arruinando por culpa de los adultos, su padre al notarlo le dijo que lo siguiera y se escabulleron a otra parte del jardín, rumbo a una fuente rodeada de una casa de jengibre que su madre había mandado a hacer para sorprender al final a la niña, se acercaron y comenzaron a comer los dulces.

-Truco o trato pequeño demonio- le decía cariñosamente su padre mientras retiraba las lágrimas que se habían escapado minutos antes de los ojos de su princesa.

-Truco papi- dijo feliz la pequeña, como adoraba a su padre y estaba más que emocionada de por primera vez verlo compartir con ella, esa que era su celebración favorita.

El saiyan pulsó un botón y de la fuente frente la casa de jengibre comenzó a brotar chocolate en vez de agua y del piso salieron rosas de dulces, la niña abrió sus hermosos ojos azules con gran sorpresa, emocionada; mientras con su padre comían alegremente el jardín y la casita de dulce, y de fondo se seguían escuchando el pandemónium que se había armado.

-¿Papi... el próximo año me acompañarás también?- Preguntaba una esperanzada Bra mientras su padre la veía cariñosamente y la abrazaba nuevamente– No lo sé pequeño demonio, ya veremos-

La niña se emocionó aún más, en el lenguaje de su padre solo existía el sí y el no. Por lo que un tal vez le dejaba una altísima probabilidad de que algo pasara a que no pasara, casi podría asegurar el sabor de la victoria. Además tenía todo un año para convencerlo si en algún momento su padre dudaba, pensó malévolamente la chiquilla.

-Gracias por acompañarme papi me divertí muchísimo- Decía una feliz Bra.

-No es como que me hayas dado mucha opción- decía riéndose su padre -Resultas más peligrosa que tu madre, mocosa- dijo en tono burlón su padre.

Mientras ella indignada le hacía un puchero. El saiyan la miraba alegre, no lo quería admitir pero todo esto había resultado ser lo más divertido que hubiera hecho últimamente. Volteó a ver con cariño a su pequeña hija.

Aun recordaba cuando Wiss con un movimiento mágico la trasladó del vientre de su mujer a los brazos de esta, cuando por fin él pudo cargarla ese día y vio esa pequeña y frágil carita y esos hermosos ojos azules tan parecidos a los de la mujer que amaba. Sintió todo su cuerpo estremecer al entender que a partir de ahora su corazón pertenecía a esa frágil criatura que con miedo y ternura sostenía en sus brazos.

Lo recordaba bastante bien, tan pronto ese indefenso ser abrió sus hermosos ojitos y los conectó a su obscura y penetrante mirada, lo supo. No importaba que, él cedería a los caprichos de su princesa y velaría fieramente por ella también.

Nostálgico se acercó a la pequeña y la cargó manteniéndola a la altura de su pecho.

¿En qué momento su pequeña niña había crecido tanto? Su corazón latió con fuerza no queriendo admitir que quería pedirle al tiempo que fuera menos de prisa.

A quien engañaba, había disfrutado mucho pasar ese tiempo con ella, toda humillación había valido la pena con tal de verla sonreír.

-¿Bra?- Preguntó el príncipe - ¿Si papi?- respondió muy alegre la pequeña -Feliz Halloween princesa-

Ella rodeó el cuello de su fuerte padre emocionada, mientras de fondo se seguía escuchando el caos reinante en que estaban el resto de los invitados, de pronto para la pequeña ese Halloween era el más perfecto que hubiera pasado. Mientras con el más profundo cariño le contestaba a su mayor héroe – Feliz Halloween papá-

Fin

/////

Bueno espero les haya gusto este especial de Halloween 🎃 yo me divertí mucho haciéndolo,

pasen unas bonitas fiestas de disfraces en casita!  
  


Ojala me puedan dejar saber sus opiniones.

Excelente fin de semana 😃


End file.
